Evermore
by XxPoisonousWhiteRose
Summary: The book after Nevermore. I know this has been done a kajillion times but I want to do one. Rated M for later scenes
1. The Beginning after the End

**Evermore **

Disclaimer: I don't Own This

LINE!

Chapter One: The Beginning after the END

The fact that we had just saved the world wasn't lost on me but there were more important things on my mind right now. "What do you mean there's a chance that we will have to eat astronaut food for the next 69 months!?" I shrieked at Dylan, my voice going into registers only dogs could hear.

"I said 6 to 9 months." Dylan said calmly.

We were still at the cliff waiting for the water to recede a little bit before we headed down. The kaleidoscope that had played across the sky had long since left. We had all started talking to try to pass the time and I was currently wondering just how much water we had swallowed. Fang put his hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down.

All it did was get me even more riled up. With the feelings that came with the confession I had made mere moments ago and all the anger I was feeling at the prospect of not being able to eat my mom's chocolate chip cookies for at least 6 months… well… let's just say I was cranky. I shook his hand off my shoulder and turned to look at him. I still couldn't believe that after everything we had gone through, us and the flock, that he was here and safe.

But don't tell him I said that. I would NEVER live it down…EVER!

"Calm down, Max, there is a _chance _that we will have to eat astronaut food for a while." Fang said as he looked into my eyes, my soul and saw . . . just how bad has that stupid confession made me?! You never read anything after "said" right? Right.

"You call 6 to 9 months a while?" I said, calming down at the exact same time Dylan screamed, "That's exactly what I said! How come you're all calm when he says it but you act like the world is ending when I say it?!"

I looked at him as if it were the simplest thing in the world and he was overlooking it. "Oh, never mind", he exclaimed finally getting it. Angel had just sat there with an amused look on her face and finally burst up from where she was sitting saying "We can go back now! And Max, don't worry. Dr. Martinez has all the supplies she needs to make her cookies. In fact she's making them right now."

As soon as I heard that, I shot off the cliff and was about to turn on my superpower only to come to a screeching halt once I remembered that only Dylan and Fang know where the entrance is. I turned back to find Fang open his huge, black-as-midnight wings and do an amazing takeoff. I swear it was so beautiful it almost made me cry. But…you know… I'm not like that. Cough, cough, awkward cough. He flew towards me and for a moment I thought he was going to ram in to me, like we had done plenty of times when we were younger. But he just stopped _this close_ to me; making my heart pound so loud I'm surprised he didn't hear it. He smirked, probably knowing what I'm thinking like so many other times.

"The entrance is over there", he said pointing somewhere away from where I was headed. While his perfect lips said one thin, his eyes said another. His eyes were practically begging me to not go find chocolate chip cookies and instead go with him. Angel spoke in my head, "Go on Max, have fun, you deserve it. But not too much fun, Kay Fang!"

Fang did something that I've never seen before in my life. He blushed. Some how that kind of kicked me into gear. I looked at him and he knew that I wanted to go with him. He turned back to where we had come from, which confused me. I thought he was going to take me someplace romantic for once in my life, not to some stinky, dingy cave.

I can tell you from experience that once you've one cave, you've seen them all… except for those really cool ones in France with the cave drawings or something. But at the last minute, he veered and went around the cliff we were just perched on. I followed, curiosity getting the better of me. I went to him and started to open my mouth to ask him where we were going and his hand shot out to stop me.

"I want this to be a surprise. Besides, didn't you tell me that you wanted to finish what Dylan interrupted earlier?" He stated, extremely matter-of-factly. I didn't recall _ever_ saying that. I had been hit in the head but not _that_ hard. I opened my mouth cautiously, because when he stopped me earlier it had hurt, when he suddenly stopped and exclaimed, "We're here!" with a look on his face I had seen only once.

When we had been together, before this whole mess. We descended and I both heard and saw that we were in a secluded waterfall. The sun was just touching the horizon and you could plainly see it from where we were standing. It was the most romantic thing anybody had ever done for me. Nudge was going to have a heart attack. I turned towards him and my heart stopped beating. The look in his eyes set my veins on fire. We came together and kissed like we were back at my treehouse.

LINE!

I know I'm mean to leave it off there but the quicker you review, the quicker I write the second chapter. BE KIND please. Constructive criticism is nice.


	2. Hot makeout sessinons and the caves

**Evermore **

Disclaimer: I don't Own This

Chapter 2: Hot makeout sessions and the caves

His lips crashed into mine and I gasped with the ferocity. He took that opportunity to discover and search every crevice in my mouth. I returned the favor and soon all you could hear were our gasps when we let the other come up for air. Soon, we slowed down and the kisses turned sweet and full of love instead of desperate and hungry. Though there was still a little bit of that hunger hidden underneath.

Our hands explored each other's body and somehow we ended up with me under Fang with my hands holding his face not two inches away from mine and Fang on top of me with his forearms supporting most of his weight. Our legs were so tangled that I didn't know which ones were mine and which ones were his.

We looked at each other and when we said it we said it at the same time.

"I love you, Max" whispered Fang

"I love you, Fang," I breathed.

When I said his name, his eyes lit up as if they had the sun in them. For a few moments I allowed myself to be mushy.

" I love your pitch-black eyes, so dark you can't even notice the little green spokes until you're this close," I pulled him closer and saw his eyes get even darker with lust.

"I love your wings, your attitude and I adore your body." Fang exhaled, moving all over my body stopping at strategic places to make my blood rush to those places and making it burn hotter than the sun. We started kissing again and suddenly there was a part of him I have never felt. I pulled away and told him, "I am not going to lose my virginity on the forest floor."

"I wasn't planning on it but it seems like you're determined to take control no matter what. It's okay. It's kinda sexy." He added when he saw my glare. So with that sorted, he took out a picnic blanket, the food , and the drinks and I noticed he was extremely methodical with it. "Are you OCD?" I asked jokingly. "It's CDO. The letters have to be in order." I laughed and after a moment he joined me. After we calmed down we started to eat. The food was really good and I asked him if he had cooked it. He looked at me as if to say "yeah, right" and told me Iggy had.

Afterward, we lay on back and watched the stars.(1) I lay on his chest and his arms were around me. I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I know Fang was shaking me awake. We flew to the new entrance and landed just inside a weird tunnel. It was weird because you could tell it was man-made. As soon as we landed, we were accosted by a dark skinned mouth.

Nudge immediately grabbed me and tried to drag me away from Fang. I held on tighter to his hand and Nudge just pulled harder. Iggy came and started pulling on Fang's other hand, making it harder for us to hold on to each other. Finally, with the two of them using all their strength and us taking pity on them, they tore us apart and started dragging us in opposite directions. I resisted at every chance but somehow, probably by sheer determination alone, Nudge got me into a room that contained my sister, my mom, and Angel. Angel was sleeping, curled up in a corner on top of a mattress.

Ella, my mom, and Nudge took me to the opposite corner and Nudge started talking. "ZOMG! Max, I can't believe that you and Fang are together even after everything and…" she trailed off when she saw my glare. I sent her to sleep and she begrudgingly left to go to another corner. Ella and my mom sat staring at me meaningfully but I couldn't meet their eyes. Finally my mom spoke, "So…"And everything came spewing out of my mouth like a dam had burst open.

There were squeals of delight and a stern talking-to from my mom, before we all took our respective corners and fell asleep. Well they fell asleep. I tried to and didn't succeed. At All. I turned towards "the door" and saw something moving.

AN: Sorry for not updating as often as I would like but this summer has been going crazy. School is starting on Thursday and I will be able to make more updates. I know it should be opposite but I have a lot of computer classes. Please remember R &R! Make me happy.


	3. Midnight Plans

**Evermore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this**

**I meant to say that a soundtrack was available for last chapter. The (1) was for Starstruck by sterling knight from the Disney movie "Starstuck" **

Chapter 3: Midnight Plans

Call me paranoid, but the first thing I thought was that the erasers

and

Flyboys were back. I know we haven't seen them in forever but that was the

first

thing that was going through my mind. Then my eyes finished adjusting to

the

dark and I saw that it was Fang.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him while looking around to

make

sure Angel, Nudge, Ella, and my mom hadn't woken up. They hadn't.

"I missed you." Fang breathed, so softly I almost didn't hear it.

But I did. He waved his hand, asking me to sneak out like we had done so

many times before. I didn't think twice. I crouched up and left the room. As

soon

as we left the tunnel, we took off. We started flying towards the forest once

again. On the way there I told him about my mom's talk with me about

being

"careful" . He laughed at that. When we landed, he took my hand and we

started

walking through the forest. The fragrances were amazing. There were so

many but they weren't overpowering. They all mixed together in a way only

Mother Nature could. There was freesia mixed with the tangy scent of citrus

and coconut and pomegranate and countless others that probably had

names but I didn't know them. This moonlit stroll was the most romantic

thing anyone had ever done for me, aside from the sunset picnic I had had

only minutes ago. Oh, and that one date with Dylan in that tree house he

had built. But I wasn't going to tell Fang that. I look towards him to see him

already looking at me. I had the feeling he had been looking at me this

whole time. Which begged the question: how did walk without tripping?

We had stopped by then and he wrapped his wings around me. Oh, yeah,

that's right, we're mutant bird kids. Forgot about that. Fang pulled me

closer and closer. I thought he was going to kiss me. But NO. Do you know

what that basterd did?

He said "You have a bug on your shoulder" and

brushed it off! He unwrapped his wings from around me and I almost fell. I

had been kind of leaning against them and when he took them away, I was

surprised. I know, I know, The Great Maximum Ride surprised. But there's a

first

and only time for everything. I stared blankly at him for a few seconds, then

turned on my heel and started to walk away. He grabbed my hand and

stopped

me… or well he tried to stop me. I yanked on my hand, trying to get him to

release me. I guess I yanked too hard because the next thing I know I'm on

the

ground and he's on top of me still holding my hand. He leaned in closer

and kissed

me. I melted into the kiss like chocolate melts in the microwave (For all the

people who don't know, it melts really well and REALLY fast.) I pulled away

from

the kiss, panting, and I felt as though meteors were pounding on my heart.

I

opened my eyes to find him staring at me.

"I love your hair." He breathed as his hands got even more entangled

in my

hair. "I love your amazing, chocolate brown eyes and your freckles and your

nose and your throat…" He listed as he kissed each part. His mouth went

lower. "I

love your wings but most of all I love your body." He hovered over me with

enough space between us for me to sit up, spread my wings out and lay

back

down.

He started kissing everything from my throat down. Until I brought

him back up. We made out for a little while longer until I noticed the rays of

the sun were lighting the sky. We both pulled away at the same time and

stood up, straightening our clothes as we went. We flew off to the caves

and kissed one more time. It was more of a sweet, loving, "until we meet

again" type of kiss rather than the hungry, passionate kisses from before.

I crawled back into my cave and fell asleep before my head even touched

the ground.

Hey Guys! Sorry about not updating but this year my school decided to act like an actual school and bombard us with work right off the bat. But I will try to make an effort to update on a semi-constant schedule. Until next time

_REVIEW… Or the Erasers come back! __I wouldn't really do that… I'm not __THAT__ evil. But please review. Until next time._


	4. The First Day

**Evermore **

Disclaimer: I don't Own This

Here Is the UPDATE!

**Chapter 4: The first day**

I woke up to the ground shaking and I thought " Crap. Are you serious, we just

escaped the gosh darn apocalypse!" Then I opened my eyes and realized it was my mom.

"Max, it's time for breakfast."

"Kay, Mom"

We met up with the guys and ate breakfast. I sat next to Fang and Angel and

Dylan gave us looks. After we ate, I stood up to address the entire mutant population.

"Hi everyone. I'm Max." As soon as I said my name there were whispers and

mini conversations.

"Hey!" I yelled. Immediately everyone stopped. You could hear a pencil drop.

"Ok. Thank you. I know that you guys don't really know me but …well, I was

gonna say I know you but the truth of the matter is … I don't" There were nervous

giggles all around. "But I'm serious. I just got here yesterday a few hours before the sky

split apart and the ocean decided to eat us. I know that I'm supposed to be the leader but

I've only been leader of the flock consisting of 7 people for a year, the flock consisting of

8 people for even less and the flock consisting of 6 people for 16 years. And I'm 15 years

old. I'm going to try to be the best leader I can be and even though we just met, there has

to be some ground rules. Rule number 1: The kids always come first. Meaning everyone

2 years younger than I am. If there is a to-the-death fight, for whatever weird reason, then

the older kids, who is 14 and up, will help the younger ones. Rule number 2: We all need

to know how to fight, which means everyone is going through Max's school of tae kwon

Max. Rule number 3: I'm always right, even when I'm wrong I'm right. And rule number

4: Don't argue with me. Follow these rules and I promise you we'll get along fine. That's

all I really have to say. OK. You guys can go do whatever you guys usually do."

And everyone scattered except for a few teenage boys that were checking me out.

One of them was kinda cute. "Wow, Max, you really know how to clear the room",

Gazzy stated, trying not to laugh. I gave him the death glare and he grabbed Iggy's hand

and dragged him away. Nudge, Ella, and Angel all strolled out like they didn't have a

care in the world. I wanted to keep it like that. I turned towards my mom and told her that

Fang and I were going to go see the damage on the tree houses. She told us to bring

Dylan. Despite the angered and thankful glances. The three of us set out.

We ended up flying in a V-formation. Fang was next to me and Dylan was trying

to get to the other side of me but we were too fast for him. We got to my tree house … or

rather what was left of my tree house which, let me tell you, wasn't much. I walked

through the wreckage and was almost brought to tears. I turned back to find both guys

staring at me. Fang took a step toward me and opened his arms. I ran towards him and

jumped into his looked away from us. I didn't really care about his feelings

right now. The home I thought I was gonna have for the rest of my life was just

destroyed. I looked to my left and saw something pink peeking out of the ground. I went

over to it and pulled it out. It was a piece of a poster Nudge probably had hung up on her

wall. It was ripped to shreds. I heard wings flapping and knew the rest of the flock was

here. I turned and what I saw broke my heart. Iggy and Gazzy were being comforted by

Fang. I opened my arms and Nudge and Angel ran into them. They were sobbing. I felt

arms around me and opened my eyes to see Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and surprisingly Dylan all

joined in this group hug.

_Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and follows. This is my first "full-length" story if you wanna call it that. I appreciate you guys standing behind me. The story is gonna go on for another couple chapters and then we are done_


	5. The First Months

**Evermore **

Disclaimer: I don't Own This

Here Is the UPDATE!

Sorry for the late update but my dad blocked fan fiction and since he doesn't know that I have an account that was a bit problematic.

**Chapter 5: The First Months**

After the waterworks, I got to work. We started cleaning everything up and I flew back to

Mom. I asked her whether or not there is any way to rebuild. She told me yes and mentioned the

fact that the blueprints still existed. _Great_, I thought, _one less thing to worry about. _ But when I

asked her how long it was going to take, she said 6 months. I mean come on. Can't a girl get _one_

break, just one, is that too much to ask, is it? But fine. Something is better than nothing. So I put

on my less-pissed-off face and went to help everybody. That first day, really all that first week,

all we did was clean up. Then the next week we couldn't do anything because we went back to

the mainland to get supplies (i.e. more food and razors). As time went on, Fang and I continued

to have our midnight meetings in the clearing. We still hadn't had sex, but we weren't rushing it.

We liked prolonging it. By the time the first month was over, the tree houses were 1/6 of the way

done. Duh! I mean really, there are 6 months of construction and we just got done with the first

month. Seriously people! But don't ask me to explain what was done because I don't understand

construction. The sexual tension between Fang and I, though, was becoming unbearable by the

end of the first week of the second month. Because everyone was still getting to know each other

and stuff I thought up a way that everyone hung out with someone new. The problem was that

those meetings, or "Dates" as everyone had taken to calling them, were at night. And of course

most people wanted to meet with me, which was really cutting into my make-out time. That

Sunday night at the beginning of the second week of the second month, I had a "Date" with that

cute guy who stayed longer that first day. I found out his name was Patch. I have to admit, that

name was kinda hot. I went back to my cave. Oh, yeah, so as soon as my mom had told me it was

gonna take up to 6 month, I got the sleeping arrangements made. Everyone had his or her own

cave. The only people who were sharing one were Nudge and Angel because Angel didn't like to

sleep alone in the caves. As soon as I stepped foot into my cave, the light came on. Man, I'm

really forgetting to tell you guys stuff. OK so shortly after the sleeping arrangements became

settled, our generous benefactor, Niro Pierpont got everyone situated with electricity, T.V.,

games and a bunch of other cool technology. Any way I think that's all so back to the story. I

blinked rapidly, trying to get my eyes adjusted to the light. As soon as they were, I saw Fang in

the middle of my room, err …cave … whatever. He had his arms crossed tightly over his chest

and that made him all the more attractive. "Hey" I breathed. I haven't really seen him at all these

last few days AND MY BED WAS RIGHT THERE! He just looked at me with his retarded, hot

eyes and said, "So I heard you're going on a "Date" with Patch" in an accusing tone. I got on my

defensive. "Yeah I am. Do you have a problem with that? Because if you do you better suck it

up." He looked at me a moment longer and stormed out. I stood there in the entryway gaping like

a fish. Then after I realized what had just happened. Fine, he wants to get jealous even though he

knows he's the only one I have ever loved and will ever love, that's fine with me. I got ready and

let me just tell you I looked fucking hot. Hotter than Bridget and that retarded chick in Virginia

combined. Ok now Fang can get jealous. Heck I'm jealous! I went to meet Patch at one of the

waterfalls we saw when we first got here. I could see Patch sitting on one of the rocks that lined

the edge of the lake/pool/bathtub/ I don't know what else. He was looking pretty hot himself. His

brown/blond hair was shining in the setting sun and he looked like he was wearing jeans and a

plain white V-neck t-shirt. The t-shirt was what made him hot. You know how Fang's like super-

buff and stuff … yeah-well Patch gives Fang a run for his money. Or he would if any of us had

any money. I landed and adjusted my skirt. Yes I know what you're thinking. Maximum Ride

wearing a skirt. Well. Yes. Yes I am. At Nudge's Request I wore black leather skirt, white tank

top with one of those black semi-see through shirts and my jacket 'cause it had gotten a bit cold.

My hair was actually behaving and Ella styled it into loose ringlets. Yeah, I know, I look hot, I

told you! Apparently Patch also thought so 'cause as soon as I came into view, his mouth

dropped to the ground. I chuckled and said "Hi to you too." He recovered and said "Hi, wow you

look amazing. Um … here I brought you these." He took one of his hands out from behind his

back and gave me a bouquet of flowers. All the guys I've met with have given me flowers but

none of them have given me my favorite flowers, morning glories. I brought them up to my nose

and inhaled their sweet scent. "These are my favorite, how did you know?" "I've seen you

around walking and, I mean, you always sniff almost all the flowers but this one is the only one

you stop at." He said all rushed out like he was nervous and I looked straight into his really

pretty emerald eyes. "Thank you." I said sincerely. " So where do you wanna go?" I asked after a

moment's silence. But truth be told, I kinda didn't want to ask. The silence was nice. He seemed

to catch that and said, " Well we could just walk for a while if you want or we could fly. But

with your skirt I'm not so sure we should do that." I nodded my head, remembering the flight

over here and the stupid skirt that kept riding up. He reached out his other hand and I took it. He

put his other hand into his pockets and we started walking.


End file.
